Television in GTA IV
Television is a new feature introduced in Grand Theft Auto IV, found most in safehouses and like radio stations, is only used to pass time and to discover more about the fictional world of GTA. Description Each television allows the player to watch up to 3 television networks (Weazel, Public Broadcasting Corporation, and CNT); however, the channels are not numbered, so finding a show is more or less coincidental. Most of the shows are running time-shifted; for example, while I'm Rich may be almost over on one channel, it may just start on another. The feature is carried over to its episodic titles, including ''The Lost and Damned'' and ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'', with new shows and advertising added in; however, depending on whether the player opted for downloading episodic DLC or obtaining Episodes from Liberty City, the availability of shows and ads from GTA IV in both episodic titles, like radio stations, varies between DLCs and Episodes from Liberty City: * In DLCs, existing programming and advertising from GTA IV and a DLC purchased earlier will be present in the new episodic title, and vice versa. * In EFLC, only programming and advertising from TLAD and TBOGT will be available in both episodic titles, as much of GTA IV's content is not included in the standalone compilation. While there is one television for each [[Safehouses in GTA IV|safehouse in GTA IV]], the player can only watch TV at the Lost MC Clubhouse in ''The Lost and Damned'' until "Get Lost," at which point, the player has no legal means of watching television; in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'', one TV is available in Luis' safehouse. Another television channel named CCC is mentioned in game, but the channel cannot be viewed by the protagonist. Viewable programs Weazel Weazel is a parody of Fox Broadcasting Company and features the following programing: *''The Men's Room'' (With Bas Rutten and Jeremy St. Ives) *''Split Sides (both Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams) *Republican Space Rangers'' (Episode 6 is added in TLAD, "Homecoming" added in TBOGT) *''Venturas Poker Challenge'' *''Weazel News'' Parody of Fox News (Special report on the Motorcycle Menace) (TLAD) CNT CNT is a parody of CNN or TNT or CN and features the following programing: *''I'm Rich'' *''The Serrated Edge'' *''Princess Robot Bubblegum'' (TBOGT) Public Broadcasting Corporation Public Broadcasting Corporation is a parody of BBC or PBS and features the following program: *''A History of Liberty City'' - The program comes in two parts: Part I in GTA IV, and Part II in TLAD and TBOGT Mentioned Programs *''72'' *''Ether'' *''Spittoon'' *''How To Survive When There is A Suitcase Nuke On Your Train'' *''Vinewood Cunts'' *''Vacation Home Sluts'' *''Terror Marathon'' *''Crow Reunion in Iran'' *''Weazel News'' (GTA IV and EFLC) *''Homo Erectus'' *''Waning with the Stars'' *''Undertaker'' (TBoGT) *''American Asshole'' *''America's Next Top Hooker'' *''Bad Girlz: Carwash Fundraiser'' *''Boner'' *''Conjoined Twins'' (Season 2 in TBoGT) *''Drunk Daddy and the Door'' *''Fear The Dark Finger'' *''Funeral Factor'' *''Gold Diggers of Liberty City'' (TBoGT) *''Patriot 500'' *''Shitty Singer Competition'' *''Z Games'' Advertisement *Burger Shot *Big Paulie Budget Cars *VIP Luxury Ringtones *Whiz *Excelsior *Michael Graves campaign ad *John Hunter campaign ad *VIG Insurance *Pißwasser *Love-meet.net *Super Classy Touch Limo *Karin Dilettante *Higgins Helitours *Cluckin' Bell *Sully's Auto Mart *LCPD recruitment Trivia *Most of the commercials and shows appear to be made when the game was in its beta stages. *Some of the shows and commercial contain clips from previous Rockstar games, such as ''GTA San Andreas'', ''Bully'', and ''Red Dead Revolver''. *There is a glitch in ''The Lost and Damned'' that allows you to watch the TV even after the end of the game. Take a helicopter and land on the roof of Lost MC Clubhouse. Walk around to where the TV would be inside just under the roof, and you will be prompted to watch the TV. If you do this, there are only two ways to get outside of the clubhouse: kill yourself, or reload an old save file. This glitch is fixed on Episodes from Liberty City. *Another way to watch TV in both the episodes and the main game if you haven't unlocked the Bohan safehouse: First, you must travel over to Niko's Bohan safehouse; the front door will be locked and can't be opened, but you can walk to the back entrance to enter the safehouse and watch TV at any time. *The ability to watch TV within the game was mocked by Volition, the developers of the Saints Row series in this commercial for Saints Row 2. *The ability to watch TV returns in ''Grand Theft Auto V'', and plays a role in a specific mission. Michael De Santa is also commonly found watching TV during cutscenes or after switching characters, and can watch TV under the player's control as well. *''Homo erectus'' is the name for the human ancestors who were the first to utilize the use of fire, though in the GTA series, the word "erectus" is an obvious pun for an erection. See also *Television in GTA V Navigation de:Fernsehen es:Televisión de Liberty City Category:Media Category:TV Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV Shows in The Lost and Damned Category:TV Shows in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:TV Shows Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV